


McCoy's Pain

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional!McCoy, Fanfic exchange, Gen, Grudging friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jim remains comatos through some loud stuff, Post Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jim lies comatose as Khan's blood flows through his system to repair the damage, Bones' emotions are spiraling him into a dangerous mindset. Spock takes notice and attempts to alleviate the situation before the captain wakes to  find his best friend in such a state. This may also be the beginning of the friendship they will be defined by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy's Pain

**  
** _Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs first and formost to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. The reboot belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount. Basically Paramount owns everything Trek. This was a fic I wrote for a fellow Star Trek RPer on tumblr. I hope I pulled off their wish well enough and that you all feel tight-chested as I did typing this._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

If it weren't for the steady beeping, Doctor Leonard McCoy would believe he hadn't gotten to this patient fast enough. Believed he really could have lost Jim, his best friend since a shared bourbon on a shuttlecraft headed for starfleet academy.

Jim lay unconscious in the biobed, his life signs slowly fluctuating enough to show he is recovering. The doctor finds himself thinking over and over 'I should have been there'. A pang of anger nags at him everytime he remembers that no one had called him to the warpcore. The brunet knew it was childish, but he was angry and more than a little hurt that the last time he got to see Jim prior to working on him the blond was dead and brought to him in a bodybag.

A good deal of that anger was rooted to a certain Vulcan hybrid. Part of it was his bias of disliking the Vulcan. But another good part of the anger and pain was aimed at Jim himself. Mostly for dying on him in the first place. Lucky for Jim, McCoy could never stay cross with him for very long. Spock on the other hand was like a open wound. The doctor would never admit it, but he was also a little pissed at Scotty. Why did he deny this? Because Scotty couldn't have stopped Jim in the first place, why was he mad? Spock was called. McCoy was the last to know his own best friend was dead.

"Doctor, would you not benefit from rest? The captain is not going anywhere and you have been working with him for approximately 23.6 hours without any rest." Spock's voice inquired from the doorway.

Spock could feel vibrations of rage and grief floating around the room, while not touching the doctor it was easy to tell the older man was frustrated and exhausted. The Vulcan himself was willing to admit he was lost while Jim was dead, but as the captain was alive he had dare he think it 'hope'.

"Keep your damned logic out of my sight and hearing ranges Commander." McCoy for his part was proud, he had managed to make his voice sound as emotionless as possible for a human. Partly because he didn't want to show just how much Spock's mere presence was hurting him. It was a constant reminder that Jim's last words had been exchanged with Spock, that the last person to talk to Jim alive and at least breathing was Spock.

"Doctor, if you are tired and Jim has a relapse you will be of little use to him in your current state. I reccommend that you at least take a brisk walk down to the lounge and consume either a cup of coffee or tea for your nerves."

"I ain't leavin' him you green-blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy's voice raised dangerously, hazel eyes bright with multiple emotions but primarily: rage, sorrow and if Spock was not mistaken sheer terror. The doctor's body was tense and the Vulcan could see he was ready to fight if he tried to make him leave.

Spock decided it would be best to try keeping the doctor talking until he could deflate at least one of these volatile emotions out of him.

"Doctor McCoy, what is it that has you in such a state as to defy logic you would force apon one of your nurses?" Spock asked, attempting to 'tread lightly' as Jim had once told him was a good way to talk to the doctor without getting him riled up anymore.

"Ya really wanna know Commander. You really wanna know why the hell I'm defyin' your goddamned logic?" Leonard's voice was low and the sorrow and rage seemed to morph together into an emotion that would leave the doctor horribly shattered.

"I wasn't there."

"I do not understand doctor." Spock truthfully didn't understand what the doctor meant, but he knew if pressed correctly the doctor would yield the answers he sought if only to have an excuse to let off an emotional rampage directed at him.

"I WASN'T THERE! Nobody called me Spock! My best friend was dyin' and NOBODY called me! I wasn't there for him, I promised Jim I'd always be there! I had to wait till he was brought to sickbay in a damn body bag!" McCoy shouted, not caring if his emotions were more than compromised as he fell to his knees in front of Jim's bed. Tears that had been built up for days were finaly falling from closed eyes as the doctor trembeled from the overload of emotion.

Spock was speechless as he processed the emotional wreck that had replaced the stubborn physician before him. Spock was unsure how to proceed, but he did recognize that he should do something. Particularly as it had not occured to him as he sped to Jim from the bridge to call the doctor. It was something he now realized should have been done, but another part of him felt he had been right in not bringing McCoy with him.

"Doctor...you are with Jim." Spock spoke cautiously as he approached the doctor. McCoy seemed lost in his emotions at this point, in a way the Vulcan had never experienced in a healer. No, this was something you saw of warriors.

"You're askin' me not to be." Leonard's voice was small and hollow, emotionally drained. Spock now understood the fear he had seen in those hazel eyes as he placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Leonard...I did not mean you had to leave him permanently. You could have brought the coffee or tea back to the room and rested in one of the chairs." Spock hoped that he was not being overly presumptuous in his use of the doctor's given name. Jim had encouraged him to use names when it felt right. Having no prior experience with this particular human, he was as McCoy would say 'winging it'.

"I'm sorry Spock," McCoy said as he swallowed hard and forced himself to his feet, "I was blaming you for something you didn't have control over. I gues I just..."

"Leonard, Jim would never replace or forget you. From my understanding, you are not only his best friend but his first true friend. Just as Jim was my first friend. I appologize that I did not have them call you as I was focused on Jim. It would seem logic escapes where the captain is concerned."

Leonard couldn't help the small laught that came from his lips.

"That's Jim for ya, he's a regular ray of sunshine."

"If it isn't too much to ask of you Leonard, may I watch over Jim while you rest? As I said, you do not need to leave the room to do so. I...also wish to help you in the process of preventing this ever occuring again."

"Spock...thanks for dealing with my illogical meltdown. I'll bring you some tea while I get coffee. I...guess I can try to light up on the computer remarks."

"Doctor, I see no reason to cut down on praise." Spock replied with a raised eyebrow and a slight curl upwards in the corners of his mouth, this actually earned a much more lively chuckle from Bones.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" McCoy said then looked down at Jim.

"Stay put for the Commander Jim, I need coffee and a nap."

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of a fanfiction exchange with http://starleetsfinest.tumblr.com, they are a brilliant Kirk RPer and I hope this makes you all feel emotional as I did while writing McCoy's breakdown.


End file.
